kiss it better, Kiss till tomorow Ken Masters
by closedx
Summary: SURPRISE! dedicated to my best friend! Ann Humper2010xxx  thank you for my lemon  you made me so here is something i worked one to say THANK YOU i hope you enjoy! love yea xxx


Ken lemon

Gathering all His Ki energy into his fists, the blond smirked and he pushed foreword releasing the energy in a hard punch to his opponents gut sending the man flying to the other side of the arena "Surge Fist" Ken Masters stood proudly after nothing but 6 battles behind his back all he had gotten so far was some bruising.

Hade just finished his last match fro the day Ken was proud and very much pleased with himself, even more so he was excited to see what he was going back to the apartment that he was renting during the tournament, to a feisty blond babe that was there ready to give his sore body a good messaging treatment.

"Ken masters" The blond said in a smooth sexy tone "Annaleigh Benn" Ken returned the favor with a wink. Ken stepped into the apartment juts as the rain started falling down in The ever cold London, Every detail in the apartment was well rounded off down to the last pattern on the curtain's luxury and style, all to both Ken and Ann's liking.

"You didn't wake me up this morning Ken I over slept!" Ann said point her finger against the fighters board chest that made her tingle all over again. "I didn't want to wake that sleepy face of yours" Ken said dragging a lazy finger over her soft cheek "If you where awake I wouldn't have been able to leave today at all" The warrior added, his eyes where teasing her, she looked over her body.

Ann was wearing a bright pink halter top that hugged her body perfectly showing off her curves and hell delicious round breasts her long blond hair hanging over her seductive shoulders, and an insanely short white mini skirt and black tights, Ken could feel his manhood stir from just the sight.

Ann reached up and stroked over a brushes on his strong jaw "Have fun handsome?" She asked brushes her soft lips against his cheek leaving a trace of pink lipstick on his jaw. Ken twitched slightly and smiled looking down at the small girl, he carefully wrapped his strong arm round her waist pulling him against her some more "You know what" Ken said his hand trailing down her back making Ann give slight chill till his big hand reached her bottom farming his hand over the round curve, knowing exactly where his temptress weak spots are.

Ann was a fighter herself master in boxing style and always trained under Ken it didn't take her long to call for his charm and Ken found himself falling for the confident Annaleigh but by now they have gotten so close, practically knew what each other was thinking at times.

"What" Ann's voice was more a moan into his shoulder as Ken continued to message her behind his fingers working on her flesh softly "I have my most fun when I am with you babe"

Lifting her skit slowly with his hands on her bottom, Ken drove another soft moan from Ann's pink lips his hands trailing the outline of her sporty hot pants letting his fingers slip inside feeling the hot soft flesh of her bottom. "Ken" Ann's voice trailed off her hands leaving his handsome face to inspect Ken's chest slipping her hands underneath his shirt trailing over his muscles feeling each ripped tense spot. "How about you let Nurse see those bruises and let me kiss them all better"

"I was just about to suggest you do that" Ken said in a cheeky tone keeping his light brown eyes on her beautiful face loving every minute of the blonds teasing and taunting. Ann worked his shirt op slowly revealing his muscles one at a time till Ken finely helped out yanking the black t-shirt over his head and letting it land on the other side of the room. The blond boxer didn't waist time kissing his shoulders down having to stand on tip toes while doing it as well. Annaleigh drove a grunt from him and smiled in satisfaction kissing lover over his chest strolling her fingers around his nipple, her touch dragged over his muscles and Ann gave a slight nipple to his flesh making the warrior groan loudly feeling himself grow harder with every touch

Ken started backing her onto the bed room his hands still playing under her skirt over her tight hot pants, Ann gave him a playful shove to sit down on the bed witch ken did willingly and the beautiful blond sank down on her knees in front of him, the strong fighter gasped and she started to take his trousers down " I am not bruised there" The blond fighter teased his eyes full of passion and hunger for her, "I am just checking, you never know what would need a little treatment" The woman said licking over his already to tight boxer's "Only if I am allowed to return the favor" Ken smirked and lifted her onto his lap "But for now Ann I want to be buried been inside you" Ken said as he slowly started to undress her kissing her neck as he undid the small buttons of her blouse delicately and slipped it from her shoulders groaning loudly seeing the site before him we was wearing a pink silk bra, her breasts looked really to juts pop out, and that made ken want to give Ann's breasts a little help getting out faster.

Ken stroked over her bra making Ann give a small moan and he pushed her bra down letting her breasts free groaning he lowered his head to her breasts licking the erected aroused tips "OH ken, that's so good!" Ann moaned ken stroked one breast teasing the peek between his forefinger and thumb making her moan loudly quicking the beautiful girls breath her hair falling wildly as her head tilted back enjoying every touch from her strong boyfriend that knew how to pleas her in every way possible.

Licking the peak nibbling slightly on the aroused peek and sucked slightly "ken your teasing me now Ken" Ann moaned loudly and pushed her hand onto his boxer's joining the fight. That made ken pause and groan loudly.

Ann's hand stroked over the soft skin of his thick hard shaft, the skin sliding under her fingers as Ann's hands fount the silky smooth tip of his manhood, Ken twitched and groaned loudly, her fingers worked his foreskin back and forth. "Ann ...oh hell babe" Ken couldn't do anything but let the amazing sensation take over she toke his boxers down and ken did the same to her skirt and hot pants, dropping them at a pool by the bed, Kens soft brown eyes looked over her bountiful naked figure, this time it was kens fingers finding her flesh wet and warm between her tights.

Ann moaned loudly but was still stroking his hot sleekness exploring her fingers to his ball's twitch was twitching wanting more of her when ken laid her down making her moan as his fingers stroked her womanhood's wet folds " I would say your more then ready" Ken grunted out getting over her his breath heavy and husky.

"OH would you just get in me" Ann moaned and dogged her pink pained finger nails into the warriors board shoulders, That was most then enough encouragement for the blond fighter pressing his tick shaft into her entrance slowly to make the moment last long " OH KEN! I love you !" Ann nearly yelped as he finely filled her and placed his hand underneath her, cupping her behind as ken started to thrust.

Every hot stroke made their bodies grow tighter the height grows greater moaning each others names. Ken started picking up even more paces as Ann's legs game up hooking up against his hips allowing Ken deeper and harder into her, "ANN! Hell yea you're amazing I love you!" Ken Groaned loudly as he griped her hips intensely climax hit Ann first making her shudder under him screaming out in pleaser, Ken toke that moment to enjoy her facial expression before thrusting even more as her woman hood tightened even more around his thickness making ken lose himself to his climax, sending his hot seed into Ann who was breathless gasping against Ken's shoulder.

The fighter withdrawer form the small beauty under him and rolled onto his back bringing her on top off him resting her tired head against his muscled chest, Ken was just as breathless exhausted after their love making, It amazed the young Master's every time he is with this blond beauty the feelings she bright in him and connection that just kept getting stronger.

"I love you" Ann whispered when she finely got her voice back kissing his chest softly

"I love you to Ann, such a goddess" Ken whispered into her blond hair taking in her famine scent that always aroused him and kissed her ear. "I will always love you, so why don't we just get married" Ken said in a serious tone, that caught Ann's full attention raising her head to lock her chest nut eyes to his brown eye's " seriously?" Ann asked half speechless her eye's big and full of both wonder and surprise " Totally" Ken responded stroking his finger over her cheek he looked nervous and slightly anxious.

"YES YOU BIG SOFTIE" Ann laughed and kissed his warm blushed cheek. Tougher they'll reach new heights and their deep love for each other showed when ken toke her back into his arm's and made love to her again and again throw out the night.


End file.
